


When A Celestial Prey Dreams(Nalu Week 2020)

by MillennialStarGazer



Series: Draconic Demon Within Semi-Alternate Universe [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Erotic, Etherious Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Nalu Week, New Adult Fiction, Possessive Natsu Dragneel, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Romance, Steamy, dream - Freeform, new adult fanfiction, protective etherious natsu dragneel, territorial etherious natsu dagneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillennialStarGazer/pseuds/MillennialStarGazer
Summary: Such a carnal thrill of the hunt is too electrifying for words; especially when a fire demon sets his sights on a celestial maiden who's more-than-willing to be his prey. What seems to start off as a random dream for Lucy quickly escalates into far more- sizzling territory. New ficet which will eventually combined into upcoming chapters for TDDW along with other fics. First two chapters are entries for Nalu week 2020. (Nalu/Endlu-centric and semi-au/canon divergent)
Relationships: E.N.D. & Lucy Heartfilia, E.N.D./Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Draconic Demon Within Semi-Alternate Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Surrender

**When A Celestial Prey Dreams**

* * *

**Nalu week 2020 Prompts: Voice, Flirt, Charm & Smile(All implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Drama, and New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature/adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Discretion is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _Such a carnal thrill of the hunt is too electrifying for words; especially when a fire demon sets his sights on a celestial maiden who's more-than-willing to be his prey. What seems to start off as a random dream for Lucy quickly escalates into far more- sizzling territory. New ficet which will eventually combined into upcoming chapters for TDDW along with other fics. First two chapters are entries for Nalu week 2020. (Nalu/Endlu-centric and semi-au/canon divergent)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surrender**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey peeps, how's it going? It's your girl MillennialStarGazer coming at ya with yet another project and one of my entries for Nalu week 2020! Said entry happens to be the first two chapters chapter of a new semi-au and cannon- divergent ficlet which just so happens to be Nalu/Endlu-centric for your reading pleasure! Fun fact: I'm hoping to eventually consolidate this into a larger part of upcoming chapters for The Draconic Demon Within (TDDW) along with Once Upon A Midnight Terror's Dreary and Coy, Feminine Wiles fic! (In simplified terms: Both When A Celestial Prey Dreams, OUAMTD, and Coy Feminie Wiles will be combined into other upcoming chapters for TDDW). Just a helpful hint: The entire plot of (WACD) is set in Lucy's dream (which will help readers make sense of the font legend below). Anyways, special thanks the amazing mannyegb for helping me edit and further edit this chapter as a a beta!. Oh and a shoutout to bmarvels for connecting us and phoneboxfairy for her contributions too! Now without further ado, here's the story-enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

_**Legend** _

_Italics: Lucy's dream or song/literary quotes_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts Within The Dream**

_**Bolded Italics: Telepathic dialogue or empathized words** _

_**Bolded Italics: )outside of main story): A/N** _

* * *

_"Surrender_

_I know you are hiding here_

_Come, my dear_

_You can hide in the night_

_while I'm waiting here, all alone_

_Surrender, and we can disappear_

_Come, my dear"_

**(The Birthday Massacre: Surrender)**

* * *

" _Lucy?!"_

_Lucy zipped through the forest thicket of trees with a racing pulse like a bat straight out of hell from the sound of Natsu's all-too-familiar voice._

**Shit, shit, shit...**

_Ragged_ _pants, the startled cry of birds scattering throughout the canopy above_ _her,_ _along with a distinct flap of wings; the crunch of woodland brush underfoot... All unmistakable signs of a woman on the lam from the most notorious dark guild of all time —Tartaros._

**Can't stop...gotta keep moving…..gotta...keep….running...**

" _Lucy— come out, come out, come, come out wherever ya' are! You know I'd never hurt you, sweetheart"._

_The fire demon's appealing voice beckoned the celestial wizard-like an irresistibly dark siren call. Why was she fleeing from him, exactly? Too difficult to recall._

**Not that I'm in any real danger with Natsu around. Mavis knows he'd never harm me intentionally.**

" _Where are you? Hmm...I can smell your scent but don't see you. Damn shame, too."_

_God …..the magnetizing power behind the dragon hybrid's words alone!_

" _Just surrender, yeah?"_

 **Damn are those words tempting…** _Lucy mused with an internal sigh of reluctance. Desperately, she wished to heed Natsu's call, even turn back ; especially seeing how the magnetic pull of the mating bond almost drew the celestial wizard back towards him; like some kind of invisible tether with an unmistakable gravity that neither could deny._

**Only natural seeing how that happens if we're apart for too long even for a short while — what with the intense emotional element of the whole special, unique, and unbreakable bond thing and all that. Still gotta keep moving though.**

_Of course, it was that very same pull that would inevitably lead Natsu in the general same direction as her._

**That and my scent too. Not that this bothers me.**

" _Shit... Are you hurt, Luce?" Natsu called out again, voice tinged with alarm. "Been catching whiffs of your blood here and there but that scent is really strong now."_

 **It is? I mean did.. I?** _Oh right, that bleeding gash on the back of Lucy's hand from a sharp and jagged branch that sliced her skin open as a result._

**Must've happened when I was pushing past to get by earlier. Damn…..how did I forget that?**

" _ **Lucy, you hear this right?"**_ _E.n.d's voice echoed inside the summoner 's mind this time— a major telepathic perk of the couple's said mating bond._

" _ **Wait…..what am I talking about? Of course you do... I can sense it. Either way, that blood has me worried. Doesn't smell like there's too much but please answer or give me a sign to confirm you're okay."**_

" _ **I am."**_ _Lucy was tempted to reply back if only to ease the protective demon's concerns and fears_ _ **. "Just got a gash on my hand, is all. It'll be fine with some stitches and minor treatment.**_

 **But...I shouldn't.** _And_ _yet_ _she didn't respond, couldn't for some inexplicable reason; Every fibre, every cell , every instinct screaming to give some kind of a sign; maybe wait and take a brief pause for a few minutes_ _**.** _ _Hell— just Let herself be swept up in the purser's arms once he caught up for gods' sake— so much less hassle that way!_

**I do need to slow down and catch my breath at some point. Not to mention, do something about my hand before I wind up passing out from too much blood loss. Dam- do I really wish I had some bandages on hand...**

_Still, the possibility of those other Tartaros underlings— say Jackal or Tempester for instance- also being hot on the celestial wizard's trail didn't exactly sit right; which was the fear that drove her forward._

**Just gotta keep going...**

* * *

_**A/N: See you in the next chapter!** _


	2. A Major Reunion and The Most Lethal of Vows

**When A Celestial Prey Dreams**

* * *

**Nalu week 2020 Prompts: Voice, Flirt, Charm & Smile (All implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Drama & New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature/adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Discretion is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _Such a carnal thrill of the hunt is too electrifying for words; especially when a fire demon sets his sights on a celestial maiden who's more-than-willing to be his prey. What seems to start off as a random dream for Lucy quickly escalates into far-more sizzling territory. New ficet which will eventually combined into upcoming chapters for TDDW along with other fics. First two chapters are entries for Nalu week 2020. (Nalu/Endlu-centric and semi-au/canon_ _divergent)._

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Major Reunion and The Most Lethal of Vows**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 2 aka my second entry for Nalu Week 2020. Special thanks again to MannyEGB for helping me edit and further develop this chapter! Now on to the actual chapter-enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

_**Legend** _

_Italics: Lucy's dream or song/literary quotes_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts Within The Dream**

_**Bolded Italics: Telepathic dialogue or empathized words** _

_**Bolded Italics: (outside of main story): A/N** _

* * *

" _When you need me, I'll step out of the shadows and protect what's mine"_

**(Source: Unknown)**

* * *

**Sometime later**

* * *

**How long have I been running?**

_Lucy couldn't pinpoint just how much time passed when she reached a steady-moving creek just beyond the edge of the forest clearing. 20 minutes, 30, 40? Difficult to tell really. But hey, the brook was very much a welcome sight for her sore eyes either way._

**Hmm…..I wonder...**

_A quick cursory scan across the surroundings confirmed that navigating through the shallow waters would be a Highly efficient trek across to get to the other side for Lucy._

**And** **it'd shave a bunch more time off my trip than it would go all the way around.** _Not to mention, the opportunity for her to hopefully scope out the perfect spot for laying low. Like, say a cave or a grove beneath the cover of trees to set up camp with the much-welcomed cozy heat of a crackling fire._

**It'd be nice to take a breather and regroup with my spirits. Figure out my next move. Maybe even get a quick bite and some shut-eye. Even better if it's in Natsu's arms and I can convince him to let us spend a few days together in the woods instead of being cooped up in that goddamn horrible fortress. Just us, plus Happy and my spirits when they pop by. Either way, all in all, it should be a nice retreat from all the chaos. God, I miss them all already. Okay, gonna cross.**

_All decided then, a proverbial hop, and skip to the stream it was._

* * *

**A few minutes later**

* * *

**A bit chilly and soggy but not the worst experience overall.**

_Kind of impossible for the blonde not_ _to notice the river water soaking into her boots though._

**Definitely unfortunate though no biggie ... I'll just hang the boots by a fire to dry and wear shoes from one of my star dresses.**

" _Lucy-hey !"_

_Natsu's audible shout pierced through her thoughts._

**Sounds like he found me ...**

" _Up here, Luce!" The voice hollered down a second time with an undeniable note of urgency. "Yeah, look up!"_

**Definitely Natsu then ...**

_Lucy's eyes flickered above to see the aloft fire demon in the air with unfurled wings._

" _There ya' go. Wait. Why are you—" he began to question, brows knitting together in confusion. " Never mind. That's not important right now. How about you finish crossing and meet me on the other side?"_

" _Sure," Lucy complied, finding no actual reason to object. God knows she couldn't help but desperately need— no crave-to be inside her soulmate 's robust arms as if deprived of precious oxygen for too long. So much so that i had to be some kind of astounding miracle that her already fragile self- resolve didn't shatter sooner ."Meet you on the other side."_

" _Yep."_

_The celestial wizard watched Natsu sail over her head with relieved eyes; before making her way over to a grassy bank. Not long after, the demon lord's feet landed on solid ground just as she reached the river's edge._

**Finally…**

" _Land ho, huh?". Natsy let loose a breath of tremendous relief. "Thank god you're all right. Honestly had me pretty worried there when I caught whiffs of your blood. Here- let me help you." An open hand to his mate who gladly accepted._

" _Thanks," she breathed, a faint smile pulling at the corner of her lips._ **So warm ...** _Mavis knows that it was impossible for the celestial wizard not to relish in the blissful warmth of the fire eater's touch. "and I accidentally ended up slicing my hand open when running earlier. Probably the reason why you could smell a bit of my blood too ._

" _Aw Shit... yeah," Natsu echoed, brow creasing in moderate concern." That does make a lot of sense actually. Can I take a look?"_

" _S-Sure..." Lucy willingly let her palm be turned over by Natsu's hand with the still-bleeding gash in plain sight._

" _Oh crap— this is pretty bad". He sighed, dismaying the corner of his lips into a frown ."Not life-threatening but you're still gonna need stitches for sure". A thumb brushed over Lucy's wound; with such delicate care, that warmth flooded her veins._

" _So sorry about your hand Luce. We'll get you fixed up in no time though."_

" _Okay... I don't doubt that ."_

" _Good to hear."_

**Still, there's something bothering me about Jackal and the others...**

" _Hey, Natsu?" Lucy spoke up, trying her most damnest to sound nonchalant—untroubled even._ **No need to panic prematurely after all. "** _I was wondering about Jackal, Rayan, and Tempest."_

" _Yeah, what about them?" Natsu's attentive hum along with the open light of his gaze in response to her question was an encouraging sign . "Now, where did I put that cloth? Be pretty useful for your hand right now. I'm still listening by the way. Please continue."_

" _Okay. So.. those three aren't searching for me too, are they?" Lucy couldn't mask the tremor in those words; not with the surge of terror shooting through her heart. "Really don't want either one of them coming after me..."_

**It'd be terrible...**

" _Those slimy bastards won't be getting anywhere near you, Lucy," E.n.d. declared, voice coming in eerily calm with a distinct edge that bordered on lethal. "Trust me. I'll make damn sure of that. His tone dropped to a thinly-veiled threat of menacing proportions that sent a chill down Lucy's spine." By smashing all their teeth by breaking and crushing every worthless bone in their bodies if they so much as lay a finger on ya' or even try. "_

**Jeez... Natsu really would go that far to keep me and everyone he loves safe, wouldn't he?**

" _Hell, why not broil their flesh to a blackened crisp too? Pretty sure I told em' as much and more before setting out to find you earlier."_

" _Okay…"_

" _Aw Damn.."_

_Just for Natsu's eyes to instantly soften at the unfettered panic that was written all over Lucy's face._

" _Whoa easy there" The dragon slayer soothed, running the back of his hand down her cheek in a gentle caress. " It's gonna be alright, sweetheart. I'll protect you if it comes down to a fight. Just like I always have— promise. Plus, we got your spirits to back us up or get you out of here or create a distraction if we bump into those guys again. It'll be fine, okay ?"_

" _Okay," Lucy let out a breath, speeding heart rate now slowing down. Her fears were eased by Natsu's attentive care after all. "Okay. I feel a lot better. Thanks, Natsu."_

" _Yay— that's the spirit, Luce!" Natsu approved, flashing his mate a sunny grin that set her heart aflutter. "And anytime." Now lemme' get your hand bandaged up for ya'."_

" _Alrighty."_

* * *

_**A/N: And that's Chapter 2 folks! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more! Anyway, I don't really have to much to say other than my usual A/N spiel.** **You know by basically being sure to let me know what you think by leaving a comment/review, liking and reblogging! Please feel free to check my other entry and the rest of my writing. (Corresponding Links are above, in the navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr. Please also see my FF and A03 profiles!) All right, that's all for now folks! Thanks to everyone for the incredible show of support so far again ! Until next time-take care!** _


	3. To Pursue and Ensnare

**When A Celestial Prey Dreams**

* * *

**Nalu week 2020 Prompts: Voice, Flirt, Charm & Smile (All implied)**

**Upcoming Sinfully Nalu 2020 Prompts: Dirty Talk/Sexting, Public Sex, Marking/Mating/Ritual, Biting/Fangs/Teeth, Magic Use, Snowed In/Trapped and Massage(All Implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Drama & New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature/adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Discretion is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _Such a carnal thrill of the hunt is too electrifying for words; especially when a fire demon sets his sights on a celestial maiden who's more-than-willing to be his prey. What seems to start off as a random dream for Lucy quickly escalates into far-more sizzling territory. New ficet which will eventually combined into upcoming chapters for TDDW along with other fics. First two chapters are entries for Nalu week 2020. (Nalu/Endlu-centric and semi-au/canon_ _divergent)._

* * *

**Chapter 3: To Pursue And** **Ensnare**

* * *

_**A/N; Hey peeps, it's your girl back with yet another installment of WACPD as promised! And let me tell you how stoked I am to see how this fic continues to be so well received thus farl Really means a lot that you guys are enjoying my writing, leaving positive comments/ reviews and/or A03 kudos among other positive kinds of accolades (such as reblogs)! . Anyways, major shout out and thanks to the awesome MannyEGB whose help has especially invaluable in helping me edit and further develop these next two chapters. Oh and his contributions were definitely a major asset in terms of how said chapters take an extremely steamy turn too! By Which I mean the x-rated kind which isn't meant for.. ahem... non-adults of a certain age ( aka those who aren't at least in highschool or older) lol. Just a quick announcement: both Chapter 3 and 4 will be entries in the upcoming sinfully Nalu event on Tumblr. All right, that's enough of my spiel for now. Without further ado, here's chapter 3-enjoy and see you in Chapter 4!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

_**Legend** _

_Italics: Lucy's dream or song/literary quotes_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts Within The Dream**

_**Bolded Italics: Telepathic dialogue or empathized words** _

_**Bolded Italics: (outside of main story): A/N** _

* * *

" _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals_

_Animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent for miles_

_Just like animals"_

**(Maroon 5: Animals)**

" _I have set your heart on fire._

_You will never burn like that again-except with me."_

**(Source Unknown)**

_**(Additional Side A/N: I found two quotes which really suits the mood of this chapter and encapsulate's Natsu's/END's perspective including his feelings for Lucy and his territorial instincts despite these moments being seen through her eyes when dreaming-aka the premise of this fic.** _

* * *

**A few minutes later**

* * *

" _So_ _you_ _were really that determined to find me, huh?"_

_Lucy struck up a cordial conversation with Natsu like so many times before with such familiarity. No small wonder she always found herself at ease with him. Not to mention the unique companionship element of their precious bond; which was mutually valued as much as the erotic escapades along with all other kinds of intimacy— the physical kind of a non-sexual variety included._

**Natsu and me pretty much live for it all in our relationship though it's always been special even before we were officially a couple...**

" _Mhmm...yeah" came Natsu's answering hum of agreement. "You know protective instincts and worrying and all that. Glad you're okay though."_

" _Thanks. So all that searching must've been quite the workout." Lucy noted, all thoughtful. "With all that running and flying I mean."_

" _Definitely! Really got my blood pumping" the fire demon mused, smoky voice just above a growled purr. Not to mention how his scarlet eyes flashed in not-so-innocent exhilaration. "Come to think of it tracking ya' down' was a lot of fun aside from you cutting your hand and me worrying. And I don't mean in some innocent kind of way if you catch my drift."_

_God….those words that reached Lucy's ears were dripping with so much sinful velvet that a tingly shiver of delight shot down her spine._

" _Yeah?" The celestial wizard couldn't help but hang on Natsu's every word-utterly spellbound. "Tell me more."_

" _Sure thing Luce," The demon complied, ragging out every syllable of his mate's nickname in such a come-hither way that lit the sparks in her blood ; as if the burning heat spreading across her skin wasn't already enough._

**And ooh that roguish smirk of his... talk about a sex appeal overload!**

_"All of this called to my more primal dragon and demon hybrid instincts.- pretty cool. "_

" _Like I was on some kind of exciting hunt with me as the predator and you as my sexy prey in the most thrilling way possible."_

_Natsu was now prowling towards Lucy, with each measured step backing her further against a tree. Not to mention the predatory gleam in his eyes that sent her heart racing in anticipation._

" _And the natural pull...It helped to lead me right to where you are.. Not to mention, that intoxicating scent of yours. Amazing, isn't it? Like we're in perfect sync as always. Think about what all this means, Luce."_

**It is pretty amazing... Shit..** _Lucy's back finally touched the tree trunk when moving away from the dragon._

_**Crap...**_ _Just as the summoner suspected._ _Utterly trapped no chance of escape. Not with so little space between the trees or the coral-haired man just inches in front of her. Reality fully sunk in for Lucy who swallowed the dry lump in her throat._ **Got nowhere to run.** _A fact that didn't escape the noticed Natsu judging by that devilish smirk of his; which admittedly set Lucy's heart aflutter._

" _Uh-oh," he purred, sweeping his tongue across exposed canines which Lucy's eyes couldn't help but zero in on with laser-focus. Did she mention being completed ensnared by the smoldering fire in his electric red eyes? "Looks like you're trapped. Nowhere to run and all mine for the taking. " Natsu's hands pinned the zodiac wielders' wrists above her head in an ironclad grip. "Quite the predicament you're in,_ _ **princess**_ _." He leaned in to let his lips graze the soft shell of Lucy's ear. "What are ya' gonna do now?"_

" _I... uh..," Lucy started, only to falter from the sweltering jet of air blown on to her ear that really fizzled her nerves —so electrifying. "Crap...It's...my god...I..."_

" _Aw—at a loss for words, are we? Naughty girl-there's no escaping a demon-dragon once he sets his sights on his prey. And what a drop-dead sexy and willing prey you are. Quite the prize I won, don't ya' think? Kind of like you're some kind of an offering from the universe itself and one the most valuable treasures in my collection- my hoard. And then there's the matter of your precious soul that the demon in me really wants to feed on and devour though not in a harmful way. Either way, all of this gets me really fired up. God, I just wanna rip and burn your clothes off and have my way with you! Not to mention a good ravishing and fucking of you that will get ya' screaming my name for sure !"_

_Holy hell did Natsu's growled promise send a rush of liquid heat straight to her core; which he most likely caught a whiff with his hypersensitive senses if that low chuckle was any indication._

" _All wet, huh?" Natsu crooned, smooth baritone beyond more than a touch smug. "You're really turned on just as I am—I can tell... plain as day."_

**Dear God...** _Lucy's heart jumped almost halfway out of her chest at the quick nerves that were fired up from lightning-fast stroke of his velvet tongue against the lobe of skin below her ear; as if that shudder of delight wasn't enough. "That's right, sweetheart. I can sense and smell your arousal. You know the emotional -physic link of our mating bond and my hypersensitive senses and all that. Damn, the air's practically thick with the delicious pheromones of that scent—so addictive. Oh, and did I mention that I can feel how turned on you are too?"_

_God damn was Natsu ever spot on in insightful-but-also sordid conclusions as usual! That pulsating pressure from the heat of his spare hand pressed against her centre in tandem with such decadent, sweet nothings being one such example. "What a tease and frisky little minx you are, Luce. And yet, I wouldn't have it any other way. I mean the hella beautiful blonde in front of me is still mine afterall —no question about that. And hey, I bet my hand feels real nice between yours legs, doesn't it?"_

**Oh My God -yes!** _Lucy gave a vigorous nod by way of wordless response_. **Definitely yes!**

" _Good-I'm glad. What about this?"_

**Holy…Shit!...** _White light exploded in Lucy's vision courtesy of Natsu's teasing finger running an agonizingly-slow line along her silk panties-covered slit._ _And no doubt the said mage 's airy moan as an answer was enough to earn a growl of approval from a tremendously pleased dragon-demon._

" _Oh yeah, there it is, " He rumbled, half-lidded eyes blazing with such intense heat ; which was also mingled with a smidge of territorial pride. "That sexy moan. Pure music to my ears, beautiful. And I'm definitely taking it as a yes, that my teasing does in fact feel good. Damn... watching you submit to my will… completely surrendering and giving yourself to me is beyond hot. Should I show you what it does to me?"_

_Natsu let his hips grind against his mate's core ever so slightly just then. Needless to say, that was all it took for the poor, flustered female's brain to short-circuit from the electrifying friction. No stopping the needy cry that escaped her throat or being all too aware of the demon's hardened arousal that she was dying to taste. With her mouth, a flick of her tongue—_ _**God damn it!** _

" _Ooh, you like that, huh?" Natsu taunted, sharp incisors peeking through his tilltating smirk_. **Yep, It's no secret that I definitely a thing for Natsu's fangs and smirks among other fetishes- no doubt it** . **And God knows that I can't help imagine him using them to bite me right now- Another mutual kink of ours.**

_"Do you feel my hard-on? Want my amazing, legendary cock?"_

**Oh my god…**

" _Well do ya, Luce?"_

" _ **Yes, Yes, Yes!"**_ _Lu_ _cy_ _finally burst out after biting her tongue for so long . Mavis knows she couldn't help voicing her innermost traitorous thoughts—traitorous mind you- aloud at his demand._

" _Damn right I do. And I'm really, really digging all the dirty talk and your hands on me and everything... please!" Lucy's voice lifted into a beseeching whine._ **Shit...** _How much relentless teasing_ _was the flustered wizard expected to endure before she completely explodes? "You mentioned winning a prize for your efforts right? Well, here she is, it's all yours for the taking! Please Natsu, No more waiting! Just ravish me already. I'm begging you!"_

" _Damn do I love hearing the sound you of begging like that." Natsu's admission was practically an indecorous purr. "and my name too—so hot . Gotta love that intense sexual tension building between us. And don't worry, you'll get your wish very soon . Especially seeing how all my instincts are demanding I retake my claim on what's rightfully mine , dominate you and make good on all my promises of ultimate pleasure for the both of us. And here's proof."_

_Damn... all that blood singing in Lucy's veins from Natsu's branding kiss on her waiting lips with such a powerful tingle._ **Holy shit ... how is he always this amazing of a kisser? Definitely felt the dude was retaking his claim on me there. Not that I'm complaining**

" _God that kiss! " Natsu rasped, pressing his forehead against Lucy's. "You know all this waiting is killing me too right? And damn do I want to ravish and fuck you just as badly. Only me though". His gravelly timbre lowered to a possessive growl that turned her knees to mush_. _"And only I get to kiss or touch you like this. Never forget who your heart belongs to, Lucy. Not to mention the fact that no one else loves you the way I do. Got it?"_

" _Yep—message received loud and " Lucy replied, breathy voice still muddled with desire. "I wouldn't want to be anyone else's. Oh and love you too."_

" _Hmm... good," came Natsu's hum that was somewhere between approval and affection . "I knew all this already but still nice to hear just the same. Anyway, fancy a little fun in the great outdoors, sweetheart?_ " _Such a molten hunger in that half mast gaze that ignited a fuse in her heart! And maybe it could be the kind that involves a wild romp in the grass surrounded by all those trees around us?"_

* * *

_**A/N: That's Chapter 3 folks! As you may have noticed, I couldn't help but pack this chapter with references to Lucy being part of Natsu' .'s hoard, demonic Natsu craving her soul and her being his mate and queen. All are common tropes that all I love and HC among others(such as Natsu biting Lucy)! Same goes for a dominant Natsu/ END, a submissive Lucy, having a shared kink for dirty talk, and them being mutually into consensual BDSM along with his protective and territorial instincts (without him being abusive or controlling). (Natsu/END being especially protective of Lucy is definitely canon which is pretty apparent to any Fairytail and Nalu fans. The same can be said about a dom and territorial-aka possessive- Natsu, submissive Lucy, and their interest in BDSM in some shape or form with Nack and Lucia in 100 year quest). Either way, I ship and stan pretty much all versions of Nalu/Endlu who are all among my OTPs! All right, see you in Chapter 4!** _


	4. Electrifying  Tension Rising

**When A Celestial Prey Dreams**

* * *

**Nalu week 2020 Prompts: Voice, Flirt, Charm & Smile (All implied)**

**Upcoming Sinfully Nalu 2020 Prompts: Dirty Talk/Sexting, Public Sex, Marking/Mating/Ritual, Biting/Fangs/Teeth, Magic Use, Snowed In/Trapped and Massage(All Implied)**

**Genres: Romance, Drama & New Adult Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/Endlu (Natsu x Lucy & E.n.d. Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature/adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Discretion is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _Such a carnal thrill of the hunt is too electrifying for words; especially when a fire demon sets his sights on a celestial maiden who's more-than-willing to be his prey. What seems to start off as a random dream for Lucy quickly escalates into far-more sizzling territory. New ficet which will eventually combined into upcoming chapters for TDDW along with other fics. First two chapters are entries for Nalu week 2020. (Nalu/Endlu-centric and semi-au/canon_ _divergent)._

* * *

**Chapter: 4 Electrifying Tension Rising**

* * *

_**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 4, peeps! This is the actually the final installment of WACPD though I'm hoping to eventually combine all chapters of this fic into segments of larger chapters for TDDW (The Draconic Demon Within) as previously mentioned. Once again, special thanks to MannyEGB for being a beta for this fic! Oh and Chapter 3 and 4 of WACPD dreams will also be entries in the upcoming Sinfully Nalu Event on Tumblr as stated earlier. Now without further ado, here's Chapter 4 with plenty of sizzling Nalu/Endlu moments and fluff for your reading pleasure-enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

_**Legend** _

_Italics: Lucy's dream or song/literary quotes_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts Within The Dream**

_**Bolded Italics: Telepathic dialogue or empathized words** _

_**Bolded Italics: (outside of main story): A/N** _

* * *

_"(You are in my veins now)_

_And there's no denying_

_(There's no denying)_

_As we both burst into flames_

_There's no coming down"_

_"This is what I crave_

_I'm lost, I'm saved_

_It's my obsession, possession began_

_(Physical, psychical, illumination)_

_Intoxication, fascination"_

_**(In This Moment and Brent Smith: Excerpts from Sexual Hallucination)** _

_"Your Fingers,_

_Your Lips,_

_All over my skin!_

_I am craving you,_

_You are craving me,_

_Let the hunger and desire take over!"_

**(Source Unknown)**

_**(Side A/N: Two more quotes that really fit the mood of this chapter and Natsu/END and Lucy's perspective about the sexual tension building between them especially seeing how it's the latter's erotic dream lol. The second quote most resonates with Lucy's thoughts, and feelings.)** _

* * *

" _And let's not forget how there wouldn't anyone else around to hear us for miles. Save for a few birds of course . Either way, basically means we can be as loud and active as we want without fear of discovery."_

**Damn does Natsu really know how to tempt a girl.** _Lucy mused, licking her lips in anticipation._ **Getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it.** _Not to mention how the summoner's point was further empathized by her feminine's lips pulsating with need from the implications of the alpha demons proposal._ _And of course what she wouldn't give to run a hand down the chiseled groves of his chest right now._ **Damn it...I'd be able to reach out and touch him if my wrists weren't still pinned above my head right now! So unfair...**

" _Like say…"_

_Natsu's velvet-smooth voice sliced through Lucy's thoughts, drawing her focus back to him._

" _When you're moaning and making all kinds of sexy noises from my magically heated fingers pumping In and out? Or when my hot tongue's inside or my mouth's on your clit? What about when I'm deep inside your body. filling ya' up? Hitting that g-spot with every hard thrust as I fuck you to kingdom come- fast and slow. And in every position possible like when we're pressed against another tree with you in my arms and your perfect legs are wrapped tightly around my waist…. Or when I bend you over over the grass... Bet it'll be amazing for both of us especially with the feeling of your nails raking down my back, you orgasming all around me and when we reach that high point of the edge... together."_

**My God...what is he doing to me?** _Another fresh wave of heat soaked through Lucy's already -damped panties from Natsu's delightfully sinful words._

" _Bet that all sounds really tempting. My offer, I mean. Consider it my promise to take ya ' on one hell of a wild ride and satisfy that x-rated itch for the both of us.. You'll be seeing stars and screaming my name in no time like I said. Not to mention, struggling to walk properly later too -all thanks to yours truly. Whaddya you say, Luce? You in?"_

**Is he kidding me?! Of course, I'm in!**

" _Oh my god yes!" Lucy crowed, unable to contain herself. Mavis knows she was practically bursting at the seams with excitement. "Definitely yes! Like a billion times!"_

" _Ooh—eager, are we?" Natsu chuckled with a light nip at her lips. "I like that."_

" _Well, I should certainly hope so!" Lucy chirped, positively hyped up for a wild roll in the grass. "You have no idea how stoked I am for this. In any case, guess who's ready, all yours for the taking, to submit and be dominated?"_

" _Hmm... let me take that wild guess." Natsu speculated, meeting her gaze with a teasing smirk that lit his eyes. "You? Course it is. I don't see any other person here who I want other than my gorgeous mate and queen. "_

**Good God... is this too much!** _Lucy couldn't bite back shuddered breath that escaped her throat; from a heated finger sliding down her cheek in a slow caress. Not to mention the racing heartbeat pounding through her rib cage which threatened to burst through; the red-hot lava pumping through her veins and warming the rest of her body from Natsu's touch alone. God—- the combination of it all was driving the celestial mage over the edge!_

" _And believe me when I say I'm just as excited as you."_

" _Yeah?" Lucy peeked up through the fringe of her delicate lashes at Natsu; waiting for an answer ; especially with how her mind being flooded less-than-pure fantasies with just how she'd completely unravel at the seams before an insatiable demons' eyes all thanks to him. Case and point: Being pushed to the brink of the edge by End's head between her shapely thighs, the scorching pressure of his mouth sucking on her sensitive bundle of nerves, fire-magic-infused fingers pistoning in and out of her moist heat, the sensation of canines on creamy skin of her shoulder or one of the permanent mating marks near her collarbone, the snap of-_ **getting even more wet just thinking about this.**

**And pretty sure I won't be able to walk later either like Natsu promised. Not that I'm complaining; especially seeing how he's more than happy to carry me whenever that happens. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. And protected and treasure too like I'm the most valued prize in all his hoard just like he said.**

" _Yeah". Natsu was letting his magically heated hands roam over the celestial's wizard's body which now felt like a live wire. Such precision, such maddeningly slow circles around her toned stomach; underneath the ridden up hem of the pink and black- striped camisole ! And holy hell did the extreme intensity of Lucy's scented pheromones most likely skyrocket along with already heightened senses from the way Natsu coaxed airy moans out of her with his ministrations ; especially now that his hands just brushing along the underside of her breasts were enough to leave said girl craving more._

" _I always am,"_

" _T-that's g-g-g-good." Was all that Lucy could only utter , entire train of thought scattered by the dragon slayer's immensely seasoned touch._

**All right! This is gonna is fun! Only a matter of time before my clothes start getting ripped off and we're getting down and dirty in...**

" _Just gotta wait for a bit before we get too ahead of ourselves ."_

_Only for such thoughts to be completely derailed by Natsu's abrupt pause._

" _What?" Lucy demanded, not able to help the incredulity bleeding into her tone_. **Why is he holding back now?!** _ **"**_ _What possible reason could be there for us to wait?"_ **God Damn, I really wish he'd ravish and take me against this tree right now! Oh and assert his dominance over me like he promised!** _Did she mention how her thighs were pressured to alleviate at least some of the mounting pressure in her apex?_

**Frigging hell...**

" _Well, your hand for one," Natsu's finger pointed to the open wound on Lucy's palm. "We really should do something about that."_

" _Ugh— seriously?" Lucy let out a groan, irritation boiling over. "My hand? That's what this is all about? The reason you're holding back? Like who cares about this right now?"_ **Does Natsu not notice how much my legs are rubbing together now?** **Like come on dude, help a woman out by taking some of the edge off and maybe let me return the favour while we're at it!.**

_"I do, weirdo"_ c _ame Natsu's patient reminder. A stark contrast from the dominant alpha dragon demon before_ **—what with forward he was in his 'sweet talk-aka the dirty kind- when seducing me earlier. Always pretty thrilling if you were to ask me… or him.**

" _Look your's hand still bleeding. Leave it untreated and you obviously risk major blood loss or infection." Hands were now settled on Lucy's waist. "Don't think I need to tell you that it wouldn't be good or that neither of us or our friends would want that. Sides, I'd be a pretty negligent and clueless jerk if I let that happen to my mate or didn't do everything to protect you in every possible. Pretty sure this includes your overall health and well-being Luce. Like, say tending to your wounds as mentioned earlier."_

" _Yes, I know," Lucy huffed "and that's all very sweet— believe me. But I also really wanna get the ball rolling too! As in get to what's obviously going to be mindblowing, kinky sex with you. Seriously Natsu!" The cadence of her words dissolved into a plaintive moan-extremely needy. " Do you have any idea how bad I want this? Feels like I'm gonna explode any second from all this waiting if we don't to the get the action soon! Just….. damn it!"_

" _Aw, I know it's hard sweetheart." Natsu sympathized, still not dropping his hands from his eternally chosen's waist. "Seducing you is always fun and exciting in that special kind of a way. And I'm always majorly turned on by how well you respond to all my tactics and efforts each time too. Can tell you want all this just as badly as me. I mean that sexual tension between us was undeniable , wasn't it? Either way, you won't have to wait much longer- promise. Just need a few minutes to get your hand properly cleaned up and treated—that's all I ask. Then we can finally get to the hot and heavy bit.." Those warm hands gave Lucy's waist a light squeeze. "Okay?"_

" _Oh but Natsu!" Lucy flashed him the most flawless puppy eyes she could muster. "That's not fair — I want it!"_

" _Aw, you're too adorable like this Luce!" Natsu crooned, lightly nuzzling his forehead against Lucy's with overflowing affection that swamped her already -melting heart gave little thumb. " Endearing and irresistible too. We still gotta wait a bit though. Now, how bout you do us both a favor and let me tend to your hand." God Damn it— that crafty fire demon was really pulling out all the stops now! Basically turning the full force of his striking electric-red eyes with an irresistible grin that always set said heart aflutter._

**And the dude knows I'm a total sucker for it too! Ugh... damn him and that irresistible charisma of his.**

" _Please ?"_

**Aw man...**

_Natsu 's dulcet-but-honeyed voice finally smashed through the last of Lucy's mental defenses with relative ease. Did she mention that extra note of persuasion in his tone?_

**Yup, I'm a goner for sure...**

" _Whaddya say, princess? Can I take care of your hand?"_

" _All right." Lucy caved, a reluctant smile tugging at the corner of her lips . "You got me hook, line, and sinker Natsu. Guess I can wait a little longer until my hand is properly treated ."_

" _Atta girl!" Natsu sang Lucy's praises, clearly pleased with her decision. "I knew my bright and gifted queen would listen to reason! You always do! Such an incredible woman I have for a soulmate! Now, how about you follow me and come this way ? Think there's a well-equipped outpost with medical and first aid supplies for travelers on this side of the river further back. Should work for our needs. And hey— if I'm wrong, then we can always nicely ask one of your spirits like Virgo or Loke for first aid. They'd gladly help, wouldn't they?"_

" _For sure! and it all sounds like a good plan to me either way but let's go find that outpost first. Lead the way!"_

" _Sure thing! Off we go, M'lady!"_

" _Kay!"_

_Lucy willingly let the fire demon lead her along by the hand through the woods in another direction._

* * *

" _Say, Lucy…" Natsu spoke up, letting their entwined hands swing on the hike after a companionable silence._

" _Yes, Natsu? Came Lucy's attentive reply ."What is it?"_

" _About whatever you're wearing underneath." Natsu continued, sounding particularly hopeful -expectant even.. "Any chance of me getting some kind of hint or sneak peek? You know, to tide me over until we can finally get to foolin' around?"_

**Oh jeez…**

" _Ooh, now who's the eager one, Dragon boy?" Lucy teased, a saucy lilt to her voice. " I mean just look at how the tables have turned. You want a hint about what I'm wearing? Well too bad, so sad. I'm not gonna divulge any kind of information or spicy details yet. Guess you'll just have to wait and see to find out."_

" _Oh come on Luce!" Natsu pleaded, voice lifting into a whine. God knows that the poor, man sounded as if he was threatening to implode from pent up sexual frustration at any moment . "Don't leave a guy hanging! Can't I just have one clue— just a teensy, weensy one?"_

" _Okay fine."Lucy relented, coy amusement coloring her tone. "If you insist, then I guess you can have one small juicy tidbit. All right, so my underwear involves a comfy-but sexy lingerie set with red lace -courtesy of Virgo._

" _Ooh hot!" Natsu trumpeted, eyes sparking in licentious glee. " I definitely like that sound of that. Getting a major hard-on just picturing that mystery number and how sexy you look in it the way you always do! Not that said boner has even gone way yet -it's still pretty present."_

" _Of course it is." Lucy deadpanned with a wry slight roll of her eyes—lighthearted of course. "How many times have I mentioned that you're a major horn dragon?"_

" _A lot but we only when it comes to you. Sides, we both know you're a fan!"_

" _That's true."_

" _Knew it—score!"_

* * *

_**A/N: That was Chapter 4 folks! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to let me know what you think by dropping a comment/review! Once again, I'm hoping to eventually combine all chapters/installments of this fic (along with Once Upon A Midnight Terror's Dreary) into larger segments of upcoming chapters for my TDDW (The Draconic Demon Within). Please feel free to check out the rest of the my writing and stay tuned for more updates of my other fics in the meantime. Corresponding links to the master post of my writing and other chapters are above in this post, in the navigation bar and bio (if reading this on tumblr). The navigation bar of my blog can be found of the desktop site (of tumblr). Links can also be found on my other writing profiles). Anyways, that's all for now! Thanks to all my friends/mutuals, readers and followers for their continuous show of support so far! All right, take care!** _


End file.
